The Sorcerers of Disneyland Park
The Sorcerers of Disneyland is an interactive game attraction for Disneyland Park in Anaheim, California Which is a Spinoff to Walt Disney World's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. But Unlike the Original Florida Version of This Interactive Game, There Will Feature More Villains (Disney and Non Disney) and Heroes (Disney and Non Disney) and the Game Hunt Will have 8 Lands of the Disneyland Park. Story Starting off at the Main Street Firehouse, Merlin welcomes park guests to their special hideout, teaches them the basics of the game with Portal activation and spell card usage and begins to tell the story. Hades, bored with the nothingness of the Underworld, is looking for a new summer home with Disneyland looking like an ideal spot, though Merlin stands in his way. He sends Panic and Pain to Merlin's home to steal the Crystal of Disneyland a powerful artifact that keeps evil forces in check at the park, but they end up awakening Merlin in the process. In a brief scuffle, the crystal is shattered into several pieces, but only four pieces are scattered to different locations throughout the park. Annoyed, Hades decides to call upon a team of villains to help retrieve the crystal shards for him, including Clayton Gaston Alaneda Slim Captain Hook Professor Ratigan Madam Medusa and Percival McLeach. Main Street U.S.A./World Bazaar Adventureland Two villains are located in Adventureland Percival McLeach and Clayton Clayton Kerchak serves as the guests guide in the mission. Hades disguised as an underworld hunter has revived Clayton from the dead to have all the gorillas in his possession in exchange for the legendary crystal of Disneyland. Clayton sends his thugs to catch the gorillas for him. Meanwhile Kerchak called on Tarzan and the other gorillas to help him guard the crystal but they are threatened by Claytons Men who start believing that the gorillas are endangered animals with Merlin while in their ship and they plan on harming the gorillas so that they can get the crystal. The park guests stop Claytons men by destroying their ship with the Sorcerers Crest (the symbol found on the back of the spell cards.) The park guests then go to confront one of Claytons men, who is setting up a trap for the gorillas. One of his men however spies on the guests and tries to subdue them by using guns, only to have a barrel of gunpowder dumped on one of his men. Merlin then informs the park guests that some of the captured gorillas are in the cages and Kerchak has gone to help. Clayton informs Hades that the Gorillas are guarding the crystal piece and he goes off with Hades to begin the hunters display that will cause a distraction as they steal the crystal. Clayton orders one of his henchman to get rid of the gorillas. The park guests then use the Sorcerer's Crest to stop one of Claytons henchman and save the Gorillas. In order to get the crystal, Clayton breaks into Tarzan's Treehouse by crashing his safari car through the trees. The park guests battle Clayton, but he is able to get into Tarzan's Treehouse. It's been revealed that as the guests kept Clayton busy, Kala Jane Terk Tarzan Tantor and the other Gorillas had just enough time to replace the Crystal piece with a pile of human objects. The park guests with the help of Kerchak and Merlin defeat Clayton, infuriating Hades when he finds out. Merlin and Kerchak then congratulate the park guests and send them on their way to another mission. Percival McLeach Westernland/Frontierland New Orleans Square Critter Country Fantasyland Sora's & Mickey's ToonTown Tomorrowland Endgame Once all the villains are defeated, Merlin congratulates the guests for their efforts in keeping the Crystal of Disneyland safe from harm. However, Pain & Panic (in their cute woodland critter forms) trick Merlin into giving them the crystal shard and they deliver it to Hades, who summons The Horned King to fight the guests. Fortunately, Merlin is able to help them defeat the demon and eventually seal away all the villains, including Hades, in a snowglobe. Merlin then gives the guests a medal of honor to reward them for helping him save the park. Cards Voice Cast Selena Gomez as Herself and Alex Russo Jeff Bennet as Merlin, Jasper, Smee and Bones Loren Hoskins as Sharky James Wood as Hades Bobcat Goldthwait as Pain Matt Frewer as Panic Corey Burton as Captain Hook Susan Blakeslee as Flora, Maleficent and Cruella Collin Ford as Jake Madison Pettis as Izzy Jonathon Morgan Heit as Cubby David Arquette as Skully Ariel Winter as Marina Susan Blakeslee as Flora, Wanda, Maleficent and Cruella de Vil Darran Norris as Cosmo and Jorgen Von Strangle Russi Taylor as Fauna Tress MacNeille as Merryweather Jim Cummings as Maleficent's Goon Guard, Pete, Big Bad Wolf, Kaa the Snake Johin Goodman as Baloo Kelsey Grammar as Dr. Ivan Krank James Earl Jones as Darth Vader Frank Oz as Yoda Cole Coplan as Olie Polie Joshua Tucci as Billy Bevel Rebecca Brenner as Pollie Pi Chris Sanders as Stitch Robin Willaims as Genie and Timekeeper Jonathon Freeman as Jafar Anika Noni Rose as Tiana Keith David as Dr. Facilier Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis Jenifer Lewis as Mama Odie Peter Barlett as Lawerence Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans Jeff Bridges as Clu 2.0. Olivia Wilde as Quorra Category:Disneyland Resort